Chakravartin
Chakravartin, also called the Orderer, known as the Ruler of Araboth, and the Keeper of the Wheel, was an extremely powerful Nu'ada spirit that was the chief of the pantheon of the Old Gods, gods that ruled over the reality of Araboth. Chakravartin was the first and most powerful being forged directly by Anui the Creator, and was tasked with supervising his younger brethren as they ordered Creation. As such, Chakravartin adopted the mantle of the God of Rulership, Law and Order. Chakravartin was said to be extremely powerful, but also proud and rash in his ways. Legends say that he almost single-handedly subjugated the demonic Burning Legion, but his own hubris led to their release at the hands of Sargeras. Chakravartin's great quest for total order and control led him to try and invade Mundus and destroy the Divine gods in order to install himself as ruler of this reality. Doing this, he hoped, would help prepare Creation for the "End Times", which he believed was inevitable. Unfortunately Chakravartin's madness led to his own death during the War of Deceit, where he was destroyed by Anurel and the Divines, with the help of Blue Team. His death was a blow to the Order across Creation, plunging Araboth into chaos and destruction. Chakravartin for all his wisdom and power, could not have foreseen how he helped fulfill the prophecy of the "End Times" himself. History Birth of a God In the very earliest days of Creation, the Brothers of Order Anui and Sargeras traveled the Void, bringing Order where they tread and creating what is currently understood as the cosmos. The Brothers balled together the flaming balls of light known as stars, forming worlds from dust and sending them into the beyond. In his infinite wisdom, Anui developed the systems of galaxies, stars, and all matter with passing awareness. Bringing the Ordered Universe into existence and separating it from the chaos of the Void provided a safe haven from the darkness just beyond the universe. Anui and Sargeras constructed and defended a universe's worth of worlds, the Brothers of Order steadfast in their duty. And yet, they realized that their fledgling universe lacked something. Caretakers that could lend a more gentle, personal touch to the worlds themselves rather than the universe as a whole. From this revelation, Anui decided to create spirits from his own essence, beings of his own power that could watch over the multitude of worlds and all life within them. According to Ada legends, Anui did this by literally splintering off a tiny piece of his essence that became the first Nu'ada (One of Anui), merely a piece of Anui's grandness, but yet immensely powerful. Anui bestowed upon this new being the name of "Chakravartin", which translates to "Universal Ruler" in the Ada language. After doing this, Anui created other spirits in similar fashions, all of which came to be known as Nu'ada. Though Anui and Sargeras left their universe shortly after creating the Nu'ada, Chakravartin came into existence knowing his purpose, for he became aware of himself and his origin the moment he sprung from the essence of his "father", Anui. Chakravartin inherited Anui's strong desire for Order and perfection, but yet also developed a great sense of self-importance, due to his power and seniority over the other Nu'ada, and all things that existed. Being the firstborn of the Creator, Chakravartin took on the title of the Orderer, The Inheritor, and the Keeper of the Wheel of Creation. Such began Chakravartin's great quest to order Araboth and, in his own words, purge the Void itself. Reign of the Orderer Chakravartin took on the title of the Lord of the Nu'ada, the God of Law, Order, and Rulership. As the universe matured slowly over long-past aeons, Chakravartin was looked to by the other Nu'ada, and the fledgling mortals of Creation as the great ruler of the heavens. Chakravartin was a champion of Order, a paragon and truly a being worthy of worship. Chakravartin easily purged the incursions of the Void into Creation and banished beings of madness and darkness wherever they appeared. Though he was seen as domineering and oppressive at times, as the God of Rulership, Chakravartin argued that at times, kind-hearted oppression was needed to keep Order and uphold peace. ... Chakravartin's Duty ... Personality and Powers ...Category:Gods Category:Heroes Category:Villains